killingevefandomcom-20200213-history
I Hope You Like Missionary!
"I Hope You Like Missionary!" is the fourteenth episode in the Killing Eve series. It premiered May 12, 2019. Summary Villanelle uses her unrivaled infiltration skills to immerse herself in the world of a new target. Plot Niko comes home to give things with Eve one last shot, even playing into her fantasy of fear and danger — only to feel like shit on the other side. The next morning, after a night of what sounds like very kinky sex, Eve is elated while Niko decides he's had enough. It's not about the sex, but the fact that Eve never told him she stabbed Villanelle. He realises that he will never be the person she really wants, and he leaves, despite her protests. Carolyn, however, is welcoming men back into her life. First, it's John from the bureau in Nairobi, who runs into Konstantin in the kitchen making eggs, who we must presume Carolyn has forgiven. Kenny walks in on all of this, and exits wordlessly. Villanelle, bored as ever, makes her way to Eve's empty house to essentially fuck some shit up — rearranging CDs, using her toothbrush — while our agent is at a hookah breakfast with Carolyn, because Carolyn is tired of eggs. She's more interested in Aaron Peel, who we learned last week took out the hit on his own father, and is clearly up to something. He's wary of press, and keenly aware of surveillance. Their only hope to get close to him is to infiltrate an upcoming conference in Rome — and Eve and Jess have a plan. While neither of them can get close to Aaron given that they have already met, Villanelle can get close to the only relationship he has in his life: with his sister, Amber Peele . They hire Villanelle not for killing, but instead for her keen ability to assume different characters and looks. For this mission, she's a pink-haired jobless New Yorker named Billie with as many philosophy degrees as she has DUIs, so she's going to "coincidentally" cross paths with Amber in AA. To pull this off, Carolyn explains in a meeting with Eve and Villanelle, they have to be totally analogue. Aaron will be recording and spying on everything, even when it may not seem like he's watching. As Carolyn emphasises the importance of never breaking character, Villanelle realises that she is the real boss — something that makes her immediately attractive to Villanelle. Don't worry, she still has a soft spot for Eve, teasing her throughout the meeting and reminding her to "be professional" as they browse the tech they'll be using. But Eve has bigger problems to worry about, mainly that Niko isn't answering her texts, and as Villanelle unhelpfully points out when she plops herself across from Eve at a coffee shop, But Villanelle doesn't want Eve to fix this, because Niko is too nice and normal for her.“You will never understand how much harder it is to be nice and normal and decent than it is to be like you," Eve tells Villanelle. "Like us, you mean," Villanelle shoots back. But, duty calls, and Villanelle — or, Billie — finds herself smack in the middle of an AA meeting for which she didn't read any of the materials Eve prepared, which leads to her getting called out for being disingenuous (it doesn't help that she stole Eve's personal troubles almost word-for-word, which does not go over well). The pity parties are over, the group explains, but Amber seems sympathetic, approaching Villanelle after class to sympathise. Their conversation is cut short by Amber's handler, who extracts her from the convo to take her home. In Villanelle's next attempt, she speaks from the heart. Her heart. The characters gets surprisingly genuine, or at least we assume her talking about her boredom and her inability to feel anything and enjoy life is true to her real life, and it really strikes a chord with the group. In fact, it almost prompts Amber to invite her over, but she's once again interrupted by her handler, who warns her against forming associations. However, Villanelle has a quick fix for this problem: push the handler in front of an oncoming truck! Suddenly, the path to Amber is clear, and she's going to the Peel's for supper. Meanwhile, Eve attempts to make contact with Niko, who is staying at his coworker Gemma's (Emma Pierson) house while they figure out their marriage. Eve has brought him some of his belongings, but when Gemma invites her in, things shortly go off the rails. In pursuit of the bathroom, Eve takes a turn into Gemma's bedroom, where she breaks her music box and messes up her clothing drawer, prompting both her and Niko to come into the room. Even though Niko says Gemma is just a friend and he's staying on the sofa bed, Eve won't apologise, and tells Gemma, "I hope you like the missionary position" on her way out of the room. Luckily, she can throw herself head first into the dinner between Villanelle, Amber, and Aaron, where not only is Villanelle bugged, but she has an earpiece through which Eve can help get her out of binds. Binds like, let's say, Villanelle not reading any of the research and therefore being unable to answer basic questions about philosophy, or accidentally revealing that she knows more about Aaron than she should, or being caught snooping by Aaron's trick bookcase. Villanelle ignores the earpiece, at one point stuffing it into her food and eating it. This wasn't the best idea, because the suspect immediately takes a dislike to Villanelle, taunting her throughout dinner and their card game with Amber afterwards. He wonders why someone with two philosophy degrees would be putting on this ditzy act, and tries to call her bluff. Not before, however, hits him across the face with a philosophy book. “You’re a bully," she said before her strike. "Why would I even bother to have a conversation with someone like you? My dad taught me there was only one way to communicate with a bully.” Thwack. Steamed, Villanelle heads to a local kebab shop, where she immediately becomes enamoured with the kebab meat spit. She presses the cashier for more info, such as, can you put any meat on one of those things? You can guess where she's going with this as she follows two women out into the dark of the local train station. Cast Main Cast * Sandra Oh as Eve Polastri * Jodie Comer as Villanelle * Fiona Shaw as Carolyn Martens * Sean Delaney as Kenny Stowton * Owen McDonnell as Niko Polastri * Nina Sosanya as Jess * Edward Bluemel as Hugo * Kim Bodnia as Konstantin Vasiliev Guest Starring * Henry Lloyd-Hughes as Aaron Peel * Shannon Tarbet as Amber Peel Gallery Video I Hope You Like Missionary! - Killing Eve Sunday at 8pm - BBC America Sneak Peek- I Hope You Like Missionary! - Killing Eve - BBC America Must See Moment- Billie -- Killing Eve - BBC America Must See Moment- I Feel Nothing - Killing Eve - BBC America Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:A to Z